It Was Never Me By:KittyKat366
by KittyKat366
Summary: This is a story of Lucy Finding love,hope and friendship. Her father is abusing her and she is scared to leave or tell anyone. So what happens when Natsu her friend finds out! Will they fall in love or just be friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lucy" Natsu came up behind me and I jumped "Hey don't scare me like that" He just laughs and heads towards Grey and the boys.

I sigh What in the entire world of all people do I have to love him?

No, like my mom told me when I was younger you can't help who you love when I asked her "Why she loved dad even when he was angry?"

She was right at the time I thought it was silly.

Now that I do love someone it makes since.

He will never treat me like nothing but a friend.

He will never know that I love home ether.

I am just too afraid that he will reject me!

Levy was right it is hard watching him flirt with other girls!

I walk to my locker open it and look in the mirror my brown eyes looked duller than normal and I have judge bags under my eyes.

Why would anyone like me?

Like my father says "Nobody would ever like someone as ugly as you" My mom was strong she took it all.

She was crying the night she died saying "I don't want you to face him without me he will ruin you!"

I didn't know what she meant the she meant the abuse and words.

Now I tell myself every day "Be strong for your mom" So I am strong for her.

Nobody knows about my dad he doesn't try to hit my face so no one notices my legs cause I wear jeans and long sleeves or hoodies mostly.

I can't help the flinching and wincing though.

After 12 years of abuse you get good at at hiding it!

Someone touches my arm and I flinch and jump back "Hey are you OK Lucy?" I smile in relief it was just Levy calm down.

"Yeah just in deep thought." She smiles but looks like she didn't believe me.

"Well let's head to class" "Yeah sure" I shut my locker and walk with Levy to Chemistry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey get the hell over here you bitch!" 

I scram for the door but I'm not quick enough!

I groan in pain when he slams me down on the floor by my hair.

I feel blood dripping from my forehead. 

I wince and feel him hit my ribs and kick my stomach and sides.

I close my eyes and imagine my mother.

She is all the hope I have left! I hate him my own father. 

He stops and walks in the kitchen and grabs a beer and heads towards his bedroom he turns towards me on the ground

. "Night bitch" I sigh as he slams the door.

My nickname for him "Bitch." Cool right?

I use the wall to stand and groan its sore. I limp to my bedroom shut the door and lock it. 

I go into my bedroom and take my clothes off grab my cute sponge and then turn on the water.

I step in and wince it hurts really bad. I put soap on the sponge and wash off and then wash my hair with shampoo.

I turn off the water and step out and dry off and wrap my towel around me and walk in my closet and got underwear,pajamas,socks and hair brush off the self.

I put my clothes on and sit down and look in the mirror I brush my hair and put it up in a messy bun.

I can't use a hair dyer it reminds him of mom and he goes crazy. I grab the book I got a few years ago at the bookshop called "Bookworms Home" I like the name its different.

It is a book about a girl that falls in love with a guy. Cliché I know but I don't care. 

I read for a few hours and look at the clock. 10:56 pm. I yawn and put my book back and fall asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

"No way" Levy smirks "You are too coming" I sigh and give in.

"Ok fine but I come you don't pick me up ok!" She nods and skips happily down the side walk. 

I shake my head the things I do for a friend. I head home and don't see my dad there I sigh in relief.

I change in a short pair of shorts, a tank-top and flip-flops. I walk to the school and see Levy on the stairs at the front.

"You came!" I smile "I promised didn't I." She comes to the games because she likes to watch a certain man.

So she wanted me to come with her. We are both in love with men that I doubt will ever love us.

We are that kind of girls. I hear screaming and look to see Natsu make a score. 

I scream and yell for 2 hours so when the game of soccer is over I feel tired so I say "bye" to Levy and head home.

I get halfway home and see Natsu slow down his car "Let me give you a lift" I shake my head "No but thanks anyways!"

He still follows me another 2 blocks before I get in. "Natsu were do you get your stubbornness from?" 

He laughs I feel my stomach flutter. "My mom she was a stubborn girl." I mentally slap myself really Lucy his mom died when he was born. "Were here thanks for dropping me off!" He smiles and drives off.

I walk into the house to find my father at the kitchen chair waiting for me. He turns towards me with a deadly glint in his eye. 

I shudder and prepare myself mentally. "Where were you?" "I got after school detention" He smirks and walks up to me.

"No you wasn't I got a call from Igneel talking about how you were cheering him on in the game and that you two would make a cute couple." I sigh "Fine I went but I went for a friend not Natsu."

He starts to grab me and I get to my door open it quickly then shut and locked it. I sigh in relief he can't get to you now. 

I thought too fast. He knocks the door down shit I forgot he was on the football team in college. He grabs me and start hitting,kicking and cussing me until I couldn't breathe and then I passed out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's Pov  
I dropped her off and drove off. I stop the car at the store and walk in.

I get flowers and Lucy's favorite candy bar. I head towards my house when I see a jacket.

Oh Lucy must have left it. So I turn around and head towards Lucy's house.

After 10 minutes I get there and knock on the door. After a few minutes know one answered.

So I open the door strangely it was unlocked. I walk in "Lucy are you here?" I hear a groan like someone was in pain. 

I walk towards the sound. I stop in my tracks and stare in horror. Lucy looked badly beaten.

She had millions or bruises and there was a lot of blood. I reach over and touched her cheek and she bent a little towards it. She was freezing cold.

I put her jacket around her and pick her up. She weighed like nothing. I put her down gently in the passenger seat and buckle her. 

I get in the front seat and drive as fast as I can to the emergency room. I run in with her in my arms. 

"Help this girl needs help!" A nurse and doctor pit her on a stretcher and took her. I followed them.

"You can't come in!" I glare at the nurse and pace down the hall. I should have been there for her.

What the hell happened? I hear screams from the other room I get scared and try to hear.

Lucy was screaming why? She woke up. 

I sit down and wait. I see a nurse go pass me " Hey what's Lucy the girl in critical condition status?" She looks at me "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yeah something like that" She smiles "Well she is in a coma and has 4 bruised ribs, 1 broken arm and her feet are both fractured. I shudder that's awful. 

"When can I see her?" She bods towards the door "Maybe tomorrow sorry!" I see the nurse disappear around the corner. I sit down and fall asleep a few minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and see nothing but black. I try to open my eyes but can't.

What happened? Oh yeah my father.

I hear something a sound maybe? A beep its a beep!

It sounds like a heart monitor. I hear people talking beside me.

Wait that voice is Natsu's. Why would he be here?

I listen to their conversations.

Natsu "Thanks again!"

The Doctor "Its my job."

They stop talking and I hear footstep leaving.

I listen to my heartbeat for a minute. I feel something touch my hand and I try to get it of but I had no strength.

I stopped because I heard his voice. "What happened Lucy?" I feel my heartbeat pick up.

"Why did I leave you?" "I miss you Natsu" I tell him mentally.

I hear him take a intake of breathe. "I love you Lucy I always have I never told you because I was scared of losing you I don't want to lose you fight for me!"

I feel my heart flutter. "I love you Natsu I will fight for you" I feel enough strength to squeeze his hand.

I feel him squeeze my hand back. He back away quickly he must have realized I squeezed his hands.

He ran out the room and got a nurse. She came in and he grab my hand and asked "Can you squeeze my hand again?"

Strangely I could I have my strength back! The nurse asks politely "Can you try to open your eyes?"

I try really hard and I could get them open! I smile in victory yay!

"Natsu what are you doing here?" He looks at me and clears his throat and grabs a glass of water.

I look at him why wasn't he answering me? I was trying to sit up and wince but use the railings to support me.

He handed the glass to me and I took a drink and handed it back.

"Thanks Natsu" He nods and looks away. What is the matter with him? Did I do something?

Wait how did he find me? Where is my father? Did he leave?

I just shaken out of my thoughts when he stands up and walk towards the door. The nurse left and went to tell the doctor.

"Natsu where are you going?" He sighs "I have to be somewhere I'm so sorry" I shake my head and shrug but wince it hurts.

His eyes flash with hurt,sadness and angry. Why would he be hurt? He backs up and walks out.

I sigh why do I have to love him? He feels the same way right?

I mean he said he did. Was be just saying that so I would wake up.

I lay back down and fall asleep thinking "Why do I feel so hurt over him leaving?"


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu's Pov

I wake up when a nurse comes and shakes me. It was the same nurse from yesterday. "You can come back now if you want to."

I nod and follow her to room 897. I get in there and almost groan thinking about the pain that she must be going through.

Even the nurse looked that way. I talk to the nurse for a minute. She leaves so I go sit in the chair by Lucy.

I grab her hand I spill my heart out to her. I look down after I'm done and hope she feels the same. I feel her squeeze my hand so I naturally squeeze hers back.

I realize what happened and I got up quickly and ran to the nurse desk and got a nurse. She comes in and tells Lucy to "Try to open your eyes" I smile when she opens them. She is a strong women.

She looks at me first and she asks "Natsu what are you doing here!" I ignore her what if she heard me?

Will she be normal around me? Why would I doubt her? I hand her a glass and she takes a drink. I am going to go home and think for a little bit. So I start heading to the door but she stops me.

"Were are you going?" I wince and turn around "I need to go for a little while sorry!" She shrugs and nods but winces.

I get angry all the sudden. I want to know who the hell did that to her in the first place. Maybe Levy will know she might have a hint at least. I will ask her when I leave.

I also have to tell her that Lucy will be back at school in 3 months. I back up and head out the door. I get out of the hospital and head to Levy's. I get there and knock on the door.

Her mom I assume answers. "Um can I speak with Levy for a moment?" She nods and yells "Levy there is a boy here to see you!"

I hear a thump and running and see Levy excited looking Levy. She opens the door a little wider and sees me then her eyes show disappointment. Oh she thought he was here didn't she?

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" She nods and steps out and her mom goes in and shuts the door. "First Lucy comes back to school in maybe 3 months." She smiles "And lastly do you know who would do that to Lucy?"

She looks at the floor "No I don't" I know she is lying because she is avoiding eye contact. "Seriously I need to know Levy!" She looks up '"Fine I think I her dad does it" I look at her in confusion.

"He abuses her Natsu he did her mom too I think" I nod and walk off. "Don't do anything stupid Natsu!" She yells after me.

Its not like I will go beat the guy. I can't promise if he tries to hit her again though. I shake my head at her "I promise I will not today at least!"


	7. Chapter 7

**3 Months Later**

I feel something my bright in my eyes and I push it away. I heard a laugh so I open my eyes to see a doctor hold a flashlight away from me.

"Well good morning miss Lucy." I smile "Sorry for pushing the flashlight away I have been very sleepy lately!"

He nods "It's normal for people to sleep a lot that is actually how you heal better." I nod "Well let me check your vitals and get some tests and maybe you can go."

I laugh "Thanks doctor!" He pulls in a wheelchair and I get in it.

He pushes me to the exam room and finishes some tests. He takes me back to my room "You are good to go!"

I hug him he seems so take back by it but hugs back anyways "Really thanks doctor!"

He pulls back aand nods "You can call someone to come and get you if you want a ride or I could drop you off" I grab the hospital phone.

"It's fine I have someone that will but thanks!" He smiles and walks out.

I call Levy's number. She picks up on the second ring. "Hey can you come and get me from the hospital?" "Yeah sure I will be there in 10 minutes!"

She hangs up and I go and pack my clothes and stuff. I take a shower and get out.

I finish brushing my hair then Levy comes in. "You ready?" I nod and grab my stuff.

She pushes the wheel chair to her car and I get in while she puts the wheel chair in. When she is finished she gets in.

"Levy have you heard from Natsu?" She gulps "Um no why?" I sigh "He hasn't never visited me not once since he left when I woke up!"

She smile reassuringly "Maybe he has been busy" I look out the window. "Maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Natsu's Pov**

It has been 3 months since I last seen her. Why would I not go visit her?

I am a coward I think she heard me in the hospital. I don't want to face her knowing that everything could change for the worse.

I also got her dad to leave for good! All he needed was a good scare!

I still remember that night. I never thought he would be such a jerk to his own family.

I was walking home and went past Lucy's house. Someone comes up behind me drunk.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I turn around and see her father so I decide to give him a pole of my mind.

"Why would you do that to people you love?" He looks taken back by that but recovers quickly.

"They were both whites anyway" I step so close I see that his hasn't brushed his teeth.

"They are amazing people they definitely don't deserve someone like you!" He flinches then steps back.

"Tell my daughter I will never come back!" I glare at his back as he leaves.

At least I don't have to worry about him for now! Now I have to make sure he doesn't come back.

I hated that night! Just like I hate that I am avoiding the women I love.

I know she got out of the hospital today. I can't bring myself to see her.

I talked to Levy yesterday about it. She said "I will keep her mind off it but you got to own up to it!"

I need tell her sometime soon. I didn't want her to hear me that day.

So I need to make sure she doesn't think I did that only because she was almost dead! I really do love her!


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to A very bright sun shinning through my window. I told Levy to drop me home.

I read for a few hours then I fell asleep. I haven't seen my father yet.

He left town. I hope he didn't come back for a while.

I also haven't heard from Natsu yet. I miss him so much.

I remember what he told me in the hospital. He told me that because I was dying.

I am not good enough for him. He needs a popular girl.

I get up and walk to the kitchen. I get a glass of orange juice and fix a bagel.

Yes, I can walk now the doctor called me in the car and told me I could walk but don't put a lot of pressure. Apparently I heal fast too!

I go outside and breathe in. I love nature!

I missed going outside. I see someone in a black hood walk by. It was someone who looked familiar so I yell "Who are you!"

The person ran away and I couldn't run after them. I sigh who was that?

I walk back in and read a book for a hour and get a call. I put my book down and

answer it.

"Hello" I hear a dark voice on the other end. "You will do exactly as I say Ok, now tell Levy you are leaving!"

What who is this? "Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I am your real father" my eyes widen what? "Ok for how Long?"

"For 2 weeks maybe more." "Ok and how do I know where to go?"

"There is a car waiting for you." He hangs the phone up.

I run to my room and grab a piece of paper telling Levy I needed a break. I also texted her the same thing just incase.

After that I ran outside and a limo was waiting. I get in and see the man my mom showed me a picture of when I was younger. I know why now. She was in love with him! "Hello daughter."


	10. Chapter 10

"I need to know what the heck is going on!" He laughs "Just like your mother."

I glare "Not funny now are you really my father and if so I need proof!" He hands me a paper it is a note I stare in disbelief.

"Why would my mom write you a letter before she died?" He looks down and sighs.

"I cheated on your mom I was a stupid boy at the time so she ended it and met your father I didn't know she was pregnant at the time or I would have been better after your mom was put in the hospital she sent me a letter explaining what happened and that you are my daughter." 

I feel tears running down my cheeks. "So you really are my father!" He nods and I jump and hug him. 

"So my mom's husband isn't my dad so that's the reason he abused me." I mutter lowly. My father looks at me shockingly "What did you say?" 

"Nothing why?" He glares at me. "Did he abuse you Lucy?" 

I blink my tears away. "Yeah um I mean since mom died." 

He looks away and punches the seat next to me and makes a big dent in it. "Dad are you ok?"

He nods and leans back controlling his breathing. "Why didn't you get away from him?" 

"He was going to hurt the people I care about so I couldn't." He turns away and the rest of the ride was silence.

A Few Hours Later

I step out of the car and stare in shock. This house is amazing! He must have a lot of money to afford it. 

One of the guards leads me inside because dad left to some important meeting. "Do have any food I am starving?"

The guard laughs "You get that from your father!" I laugh too "What's your name?" 

He leads me to the kitchen and fixes two sandwiches very quickly. "Mine is Zack What's yours?"

I smile "Mine is Lucy." He stares at me cutely "I love your smile." 

I blush "Well I love your laugh." He smiles "Do you want to go somewhere?" 

"How about the movies?" He nods and holds out his hand I grab it and we head off to the movies.

We ended up watching a action movie and I got sleepy after so he carried home. I didn't know I fell asleep in his arms until he told me to wake up and eat something. 

Maybe I am not in love with Natsu anyone maybe I can love Zack! I smile at him and eat my pasta. 

I need to learn to move on. He obviously doesn't like me!

I just wish love was simple like in the movies! It is not fun when they sugar coat it.


	11. Chapter 11

2 Weeks Later

The few weeks I have been here getting to know my father have been great! He is so awesome. 

I know I am suppose to go home today but I will miss my dad and Zack. I walk downstairs to see Zack waiting for me. "Hey Zackie" He smiles "Hey Luce" I frown that's what Natsu calls me.

I shake my head your not suppose to think about him remember! I jump in his arms and he spins me around.

I start crying "I am going to miss you so muck Zack!" He gulps and looks into my eyes "We will see each other right?"

I nod happily "Of course we will what did you think?" He laughs "Well you better get going."

I nod and go to the limo and get in. I hold my tears in until I got home and as soon as I got to my bedroom I cried my heart out.

Natsu why don't you love me? I try to be happy but then it backfires. 

I hear a crash next door so I walk to see what it was and see Natsu. "What are you doing here?"

He cries and hugs me tight. "I thought something bad happened to you!"

I push him back. "I went to see my real dad Natsu apparently the man I have been living with isn't my real father." 

He looks shocked "Get out Natsu you don't love me anyways not like you meant in the hospital?" He grabs my hand and squeezes them.

"No, I love you so much I was afraid to tell you but I love you more than a friend!" I stare in shock. "Really?" I ask hopeful he nods.

"I love you too Natsu!" He smiles and I jump in is arms. "Will you be my girlfriend Luce?" I nod and smile. 

I yawn and he laughs. "Sleepy aren't we?"

I smile and go to my room and get in my bed and a few minutes later Natsu comes in and cuddles with me. "Good night Natsu." "Sweet dreams Luce." I smile and let sleep consume me.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up in Natsu's arms I sigh and smile at him. I hear him groan and he pulls me closer.

I smirk and push him off the bed. He wakes up instantly I giggle and he glares at me.

"Why did you do that?" My eyebrows raise.

"Why not?" He smirks. "Good luck cooking bacon,eggs and toast!"

I glare."You wouldn't" He shrugs and nods.

I pout "Fine what do you want?" He thinks for a minute.

"I want a kiss on the lips!" My eyes widen on thier own.

"Um no" I walk out of the room and feel tears run down my cheeks. I grab my coat of the couch and walk out.

I head to my favorite place the cliff and waterfall that Natsu found and showed me years ago! I hear the waterfall when I get there and instantly relax.

I sit at the edge and close my eyes. I can't believe he asked that!

My first kiss would have been on a game. I just wish he understood.

I didn' t think he would want that! At least not now we just started dating!

That is why you need to like Zack Lucy my brain tells me! At least he wants to take it slow.

Should I date Zack? Dang I am so confused!

I hear shuffling behind me and see Natsu. He looks very worried.

"Why the hell did you run away like that?" I smile and then sigh. "That game would have been my first kiss!"

He looks at me shocked. "I am so sorry I didn't know!"

I smile reasuringly he grabs my hand and squeezes it. "You know I love you right?" "Of course I do I love you too!"

I smile and decide I am ready to let Natsu in. I reach up and kiss Natsu.

He is supirsed at first but kisses me back. I pull back and smile.

"I love you so much Natsu!" I reach up and kiss him once again.


	13. Chapter 13 (Ending)

Epilogue

"Stop it Natsu!" I giggle he is tickling me.

"Say it Luce!" I groan and nod my head no.

He continues and I give up."Fine you are the most wonderful husband ever and I love you so much that I am your maid so how could I be of service!"

He laughs and pulls me in his arms. He starts rubbing my very pregnant belly.

I moan and lean in I loved it when he rubs my belly! He laughs.

"Is my baby girl giving mommy trouble?" I smile. "Yeah she is wearing mommy out a lot lately. 

He grins and smiles. I try to get up but fail because of my big belly.

"Did you get stuck there Luce?" I glare and try again but fail.

"Yes, you know I do!" He smirks and helps me up. 

"Well I need to go shopping and you need to go back to work your lunch break is almost over!" He frowns and nods sadly.

"Bye Natsu!" He walks towards the door but looks back. 

"Bye my sweet little girls!" I glare and give him the look.

"I am not a little girl Natsu!" He just smirks and walks out the door.

I sigh I will never stop loving him. I go get my jacket and put it on and walk out the door.

It has been really windy lately. I go get in my mini van and drive to the store. 

I get all I need and drive back. When I get there I put everything up and start cooking.

I cook some spicy chicken Natsu loves spicy foods. When it is finished I put it in a bowl and get the beans and corn. 

I put it on the table and get the plates and forks and ranch for me. I fix it all up and grab some milk for both of us because I am going to need it.

I hear a car door slam and I sit down at the table and wait. A few minutes later he walks in and puts his keys and jacket up. 

I stand up and smile. "I cooked your favorite!" 

He nods and sits down. "So how was work?"

He sighs and frowns. "Not great someone bought almost every customer!" I nod and start eating.

He starts eating after me. I feel so much pain in my stomach after I eat. I groan and Natsu looks up concerned.

"Natsu it hurts!" He gets up quickly and runs over. I almost fall over the next amount of pain.

He picks me up like I weigh like nothing and runs out to the car and puts my seatbelt over me. He runs to the other side and gets in and drives. 

I feel sweat coming down and the pain is getting worse. "Luce just breathe in and out!" I nod and do as I'm told. 

We arrive at the hospital 8 minutes later. He carries me in again and yells for a nurse and they come running.

I went in labor a few weeks early and apparently spicy foods make up go into labor early. They put me in a hospital room and 4 hours later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. 

We named her Layla after my mom. I bet your wondering what happened to my step father he found a wife and is help raising his step kids. 

I didn't believe in fairy tales. But I have found my own Fairy Tail.


End file.
